


this popcorn is slammin, i wanna cut my hair btw

by magatta



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, One Shot, Popcorn, Self-Indulgent, Short, Sleepovers, i love these two, maika is sleeping over flower's house but not a lot points to that so :/, they may or may not be crushing on each other.... c;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magatta/pseuds/magatta
Summary: (v3) flower wants to cut her hair, and talks to maika about iti'm bad at summaries T.T





	this popcorn is slammin, i wanna cut my hair btw

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! ^w^  
> this is my first fanfic in liek....forever. and this iz my first time posting 2 ao3, so sorry for any formatting issues or stuffz like that T.T

“Ehh? You wanna cut your hair, Flower-kun?”

Flower nodded. “Long hair’s a hassle to deal with, Maika-chan. I have...no idea how you manage yours.” She replied, examining Maika’s extremely long locks.

“I just do, Flower-kun!” Maika giggled, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Do you know what a comb is, or conditioner?”

“Of course I do! It’s just… your hair is so long. The fact that you can deal with it when I can barely even deal with mine is so weird!”

“Well, maybe the hair gods have blessed me!” Maika joked, poking her friend’s nose. “I bet you’re jealous.”

“You’re a child.” Flower chuckled, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl. “I really want to cut my hair, though. You think I’d look good with shorter hair?”

“Of course you would! You’d look good with any hairstyle, Flower-kun!” Maika exclaimed. “But, what about your… black highlight thingy you have there, though?” Maika asked, pointing to the black-dyed lock of hair on her friend’s head. “I feel like that’s one of the things that defines your appearance the most.”

Flower hummed, thinking. “I wanna get a short, boyish cut...y’know, like Anon-chan. I have an idea in mind for highlights, too.”

Maika nodded. “I can totally see you with that haircut! You’d look so cute, Flower-kun!”

Flower blushed, going to grab some more popcorn, accidentally brushing her hand against Maika’s, also reaching into the bowl. Her blush deepened.

“I... can’t really see you without the black highlight thingy you have going on right now, though.” Maika said, her mouth full of popcorn. “You said you had something in mind? Wanna tell me?”

“Yea. I think I wanna get this part of my hair dyed black.” Flower gently held a part of her bangs up with her hand that wasn't covered in popcorn butter. “And maybe I’ll like, tie it with a rubber band? I wanna get a layered cut, too. Maybe dye the bottom layer thingy black...I dunno. I should ask Rana-chan to draw it out.”

“You’re gonna look adorable, Flower-kun!” Maika giggled, reaching into the bowl of popcorn, only to find it empty.

“Oh, Flower-kun, do you have any more popcorn?”

Flower nodded, laughing. “Obviously, Maika-chan! I told you, I bought a 20-pack!” She reached down to grab the pack of popcorn bags. “Geez, do you really think we’d go through 20 bags of popcorn in one ni-”

Flower looked into the pack, only to find it empty.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bad i'm sorry 0.0  
> we need more stuff with these two tho!! x3


End file.
